


The Perfect Illusion

by LPuhuh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas/Mario，其实上次给MA看过一个写了一半的肉梗，这次本来也还是打算往肉梗走的，无奈我困的要死，所以就这样吧……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Illusion

在Thomas面前，Mario觉得自己像是得了某种绝症——和正经绝缘的症状。自然他认定这并不是他的过错。没人能对Thomas摆起严肃的面孔，即便是笑起来也绷着一根弦的Phillp，对上Thomas却只能露出无奈和纵容的表情。而让人和正经绝缘只是Thomas众多才能里的一种。

***

Mario照例在训练后认真打理自己的发型，队友们早走了大半，更衣室的柜子里只有Thomas的东西还在。之前听医生说，他的小腿肌肉有些疲劳，所以这会儿大概还在接受按摩。黑发的前锋浑身上下只在腰间围着一块浴巾，他遵照发型师的叮嘱，一丝不苟地将头顶的每根发丝都撸出它们该有的弧度，这份认真劲让他根本没注意到身后忽然贴上来的人影。

“多谢！”金发的小子左手抱住年长男人的腰际，骨节分明的指头印在微凉的皮肤上，留下深浅不一的凹陷，右手穿过高个前锋的腋下，目标直指柜子里贴着Mario名字的水瓶。

“嘿！”Mario凭着他身为射手的敏锐直觉啪地打掉了那只冒失的爪子。他转过身试图好好教训某个毫无私人空间概念的混蛋。但上天赋予了Mario完美的肌肉曲线，高挑修长的身躯，也公平地削减了他转身的速度与瞬间的平衡。砰的一声，他几乎整个人都跌进柜子里去。幸好Mario面前的人有着大概是全世界数一数二的反射神经，即使比他矮了半个头，那双看似纤细的手臂却足够牢牢支撑住他。坏消息是，Mario的水瓶下一秒就成了金发青年的囊中物。

咕噜……咕噜……Thomas喝水的架势和他踢球时一样，如饥似渴，全神贯注。上下鼓动的喉结有着原始的魔力，细密的汗珠裹住了被夏日阳光染成的蜜色皮肤，散发出让人迷醉的光芒，让人移不开眼。

Mario晃神的间隙，Thomas已经干掉了一整瓶水，他满足地咂咂嘴，露出孩子气的笑容。

“这瓶子上写着我的名字。”Mario毫不掩饰他指控的语气。

“知道，”Thomas晃了晃水瓶，理所当然地回答，“我的喝完了。”

“下次先问了我再拿。”Mario无可奈何地勾起嘴角，

“抱歉，人有三急。”Thomas完美地演绎了他最无辜的表情，“再说，我怕你不肯分享你的秘诀。”

“什么秘诀？”Mario一脸不解。

Thomas却没接话，他的左手仍然撑在黑发前锋的身后，早已将空瓶丢回柜子的右手却忽然来到Mario只围着浴巾的腰上，修剪整齐的指甲看似不经意地划过那里优美的线条，若有似无的触感却因为静止的空气而让每一处被指尖滑过的地方都像是被羽毛抚弄过般痒耐难当。

“成为……你的秘诀。”金发青年抬起头，灰蓝色的瞳孔里没有一丝戏谑。

Mario不自觉地咽了咽口水，他想往后靠些，好从眼下这种他也无法解释的气氛里逃离出来。但Thomas的右手和左手一样，将他牢牢困在中央，由不得他退让分毫。

“我没有秘诀。”黑发青年羞怯地低头，他知道如果要和Thomas玩文字游戏，自己没有半分胜算。

“那我可真嫉妒你，Mario，”Thomas靠得更近了，刻意放肆地在他耳边说，“还有那个能拥有你的人。”

这并不是Mario第一次从队友口中听到关于自己身体的评价。还在斯图加特的时候，Chris就经常取笑他“常在人前炫耀这具只该属于上帝的身体，是对所有爱慕他的女人（和一些男人）最大的不仁慈。”但那都是更衣室里的玩笑话，媒体添油加醋后的发酵物。Mario曾以为Thomas是个能把最正经的事都说成玩笑话的人，现在看来，反过来也同样适用。

“对了，你的小腿好点了吗？”Mario磕磕绊绊地试图转移话题，即使连他自己都觉得这话生硬得足以砸死一头奶牛。

“我很好，医生总是很小心谨慎，你明白的。”Thomas看起来像是回到了平常的那个他，“对了，我觉得你也许该再去洗个澡。”收回撑在黑发男人身侧的手，Thomas毫不掩饰地向Mario示意他浴巾下微微的鼓起，一脸关切模样的提醒道。

“听说今天外面来了不少记者，我猜你也不想八卦杂志用‘来到拜仁的Gomez对胜利的性趣大增’这种无聊标题吧。”

说完他就拎起包裹，像什么事也没发生一样的走出了更衣室，留下呆站在那里的Mario。

 

***

 

那是Mario Gomez刚来塞贝纳大街的一个小插曲。一个月后，他在报纸上读到了Thomas和女友Lisa结婚的消息。那时Thomas还不是一年之后的世界杯金靴，在拜仁这支豪门俱乐部里甚至根本排不上号。但Mario预感这个金发大胆的小家伙迟早就会成为家喻户晓的人物。因为在他那张看似直来直往，毫无秘密可言的阳光面孔之下，居住着一个十分有趣和让人意想不到的灵魂。这样的人总能在你最猝不及防的时候带来一丝惊喜，球场内外皆是如此。他们就像镜面上最完美的幻象，只有当你不留神转身的那一刻，他们头上才会闪现出那一对平日隐藏的犄角。


End file.
